legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI
"Your new suit's a Mark VI, just came up from Seongnam this morning." - Master Gunns explaining to Master Chief about his (then) new armor. The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI is the sixth and last of the GEN1 versions of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. This armor was issued to the few surviving SPARTAN-II commandos, replacing the Mark V. Despite the introduction of the MJOLNIR GEN2, the Mark VI can still be aquired by SPARTAN-IV's. Features *'Hydrostatic Gel '''regulates the armor's temperature and can changee density to conform to the user's shape. *'Energy Shields''' were first used in the Mark V armor and improved in the Mark VI. The shields are reversed engineered from Covenant Tech and Equipment, which took 20 years to perfect. *'Pressure Seals' are a vital component in the armor, which keeps the suit airtight, underwater or in space. They only break under extreme pressure. *'Automatic Biofoam Injectors' are integral systems of the suit, which heals the user in battle. Biofoam seals in a wound automaticly, but is only temporary and extremely painful. In order to ensure survivability, full medical treatment is a must. This function is the reason why medpacks aren't required in Halo 2, 3, 4, ''and ''5: Guardians. *'Force-Multiplying Circuits' make hand-to-hand combat easier, but can be harmful if not positioned correctly. *'Reactive Circuits' speeds up a user's reaction time by traveling into his/her neural implants, increasing survival rate. *'Power Supply Control Unit' better manages power usage of the armor. *'MJOLNIR Mark VI BIOS' is the basic input/output system, standard firmware interface for the Mark VI. *'Lock Down System', or Armor Lock-Up, activates to keep the user from suffering a traumatic, high-impact injuries by protecting the muscles and joints while in rigid posture. In Halo The Mark VI Armor first appeared in Halo 2 ''and returns in ''Halo 3. The appearence differs from the Mark V: being less bulky and more free moving, as well as better tech and features, including the improved Energy Shields and Biofoam Injectors, eliminating the need for medpack use in the field. The armor also returns in Halo 4 under a different design (possibly due to the game being made 343 Industries instead of Bungie), but this only applies for the Single Player Campaign. In multiplayer, it retains its appearence from the second and third games, but is more detailed. The Mark VI Helmet also appears in Halo: Reach costing 300,000 cR, making it the most expensive helmet in the game. The Mark VI Armor will return in Halo 5: Guardians in the same fasion as the fourth. In Red vs. Blue The Mark VI Armor is primarily used by Team Blood Gulch (sans Caboose and Carolina) in the Halo 3 engine, as well as a few Freelancer Agents. In the Halo 4 engine, the Reds and Blues continue to primarily use the Mark VI Armor, with the exception of the torso, in which they use the Stalker torso. Carolina, however, uses the Recon Helmet and Recruit Shoulders, and Caboose uses the Mark V helmet. In the Reach engine, the Reds and Blues use the Mark VI helmet and various other armor components. The following characters that use all Mark VI (plus Stalker torso) are as follows: *Sarge *Dexter Grif *Dick Simmons *Leonard L. Church and Epsilon *Agent Washington *Lavernius Tucker *Agent Texas *Agent York *Agent Wyoming *Agent North *Agent South Sarge Season 11.png Grif Season 11.png Simmons Season 11.png Church.png Epsilon S12E16.png Washington Blue Team.png Tucker Season 11.png Agent Texas.png Agent York without helmet.png Wyoming without helmet.png Agent North Dakota.jpg Agent South.png Gallery Master chief 8.png|Master Chief in the Mark VI in Halo 2. Master chief 1.jpg|The Mark VI in Halo 3. Master Chief Halo 4.jpg|Master Chief in the Mark VI redesign in Halo 4 Singleplayer. Agent Washington Season 11.png|The Blood Gulch crew primarily the Mark VI Armor (excluding Caboose and Carolina) H5GMB_Armor_Mark_VI_GEN1_Scarred.png|The Mark VI Armor in Halo 5: Guardians Category:Armor Enhancements Category:Futuristic Items Category:Items Category:Armor Types Category:Force of Hevenburg